


Thrall and Chain

by markthecreep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloodplay, Dom/sub, Drugs, Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Gang Violence, Magic, Masochism, Physical Abuse, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sadism, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markthecreep/pseuds/markthecreep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurelia Amaranthus is a powerful crime boss in the Fae city of Rilo who needs someone very dangerous and not very sane to do her dirty work</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darrenth looked sadly at the corpse of his comrade. Everick had been one of the more likable folks in the slave trade. Now he was just a splatter of blood on the floor. They had to keep moving. Why was it taking so long to kill a human? It had been hours since they’d first tried to bring her to the execution chamber and they hadn’t managed to get her more than ten meters before she escaped or injured an attendant, emaciated as she was. Darrenth knew his friend had a death wish when he exited the hexed glass chamber to restrain her. Three had died, four others put in the hospital. The slavetrader found it vaguely ironic, how many had died trying to kill her. Many more than the three today, he was certain. He had heard of Everick’s troubles capturing her and how many men he’d lost, the reputation he was gaining from dangerous slaves such as her.

Suddenly he felt his cellphone ringing from it’s telepathic ringtone in his head. A client! An important one. Relief flooded him, any excuse to leave this horrid scene. Work, he could deal with, but this was something beyond work. He fled to his office, answering the call as the elevator opened. 

“Ms.Amaranthus, so good to hear from you again, I was afraid from our last encounter that you had gained a distaste for our services, so sorry we couldn’t provide you with what you were looking for, but it just so happens that we may be in luck- what? You know? You’re here?” 

Apprehension flowed through his body, a distinctively physical sensation. He was ecstatic to have the little terror out of his life, but as delighted as he was by her patronage, Ms.Amaranthus still threatened and confused him. So with great trepidation, he opened the door she was behind. “How?” was all he could say. The corners of her beautiful feline mouth flipped into a coy smile as she turned on the classic fae charm. 

“I am much more talented than you, little man.” She was flanked by two imposing fae bodyguards, so thought better of retaliating. Besides, one could much better fight guile with guile. She continued. “Well, let’s get down to business. If you can, call off the execution-’ he sent a teletext to Kyrovic down in the chamber and felt a rush of endorphins as the message made it’s way down the bunker, the collective relief of the hired men, ‘and take me down to where she’s being held.” 

“Are you sure about that Ms.Amaranthus? She’s um. Quite dangerous.” She laughed and her flowing chestnut hair undulated. 

“Oh Mr.Kindwood, I have faced so much worse than some cursed human girl.” ‘Cursed?’ he thought quickly to himself 

“She’s killed three men today.” 

“And I cannot wait to meet her. Let’s get going”

So they descended into the lowermost set of chambers, where only the most dangerous prisoners were kept, currently (barely) holding one. When they reached the floor, it was not yet quiet. A teletext had informed Darrenth that the men were on break and the human had gone back to hiding in the crawlspace, throwing rocks and glass at whoever passed. “Tell her that her new owner has arrived.” 

“Most likely she will not take kindly to that.” 

“Not my problem” ‘What a stone cold bitch’ Darrenth thought, thoroughly intimidated. ‘She needs to know I’m here.” He was unsure what kind of game she was playing, but decided to stay out of it. There were better things to do than wonder about two psychopaths. 

The queenpin left the protective chamber at the behest of the men. The broken glass crunched and blood stuck to her shoes. She walked a few meters into the destroyed room, dusted off her jacket, and sat down on an upturned file cabinet. 

“Hello darling’ she began, her voice echoing across the floor, ‘I’ve heard so much about you. Your ferocity and strength, your cleverness.’ 

Damia shifted in her self imposed prison, curious about the first female voice she had heard since the slave market. A streak of pure lust crossed her mind, and she waited. 

‘'If you just come out I promise I won’t hurt you. As long as you don’t hurt anyone else.’ she chuckled quietly, ‘Well, at least until we get you some work. If you come with me you can still hurt people, as I know you love so much, but only the people I choose. You’ll still see plenty of blood, don’t worry, I know how important it is, but more than that, you will have a life. Only the most lavish of meals and service for my favorite new pet.” 

Though she was accustomed to human bargaining, and had held off hours of tired fae men half-heartedly coaxing her toward death, the voice seemed to appreciate and understand her. The voice knew of her achievements in the field, but more importantly she knew the thirst. The want for blood to flow from people like water in great black gouts, to bathe in the death. Every moment, she longed for the smell of it, the feel. She inched forward to the crack in the wall that concealed the space. 

'‘Could you show me where you are, little human girl? I’m afraid that I don’t have all day.” Damia raised her head to the hole in the wall to face the woman. There was a moment of silence between them, then the woman laughed. ‘Oh you are beautiful darling, I’m so happy. However, we could use some skin on those bones so sharp. Why don’t we get out of here have a hot meal, how does that sound?” 

It did sound wonderful, especially coming from the beautiful woman standing before her. She was more than seven feet tall, with a slim build, wearing a white cinch-waist coat, black tights and sensible black women’s boots. Her face was not kind, but more intelligent than anyone else she had ever met. This did not make Damia trust the woman, but it did make her curious. She held her position of eye contact with the woman. There were things she wanted to say, but she was in the midst of a manic episode and in no state to talk coherently. The woman seemed to sense this. “What do you want, girl? Do you maybe need a moment of privacy?” She turned her back to the girl, who sighed more audibly than she would have liked. 

Cautiously, gathering as many rocks as she could carry and brandishing the rebar she’d found, she made her way out of the crack in the wall. She came up behind the woman and just softly breathed for a few moments, weighing her options. 

“Well’, asked that sweet, seductive voice that spoke to her alone ‘-will you be my little terror?” 

The monster within herself that she could not control broke at that moment, and heaved a sigh of relief knowing that it no longer ruled this body, this mind. The objects dropped from her hands, and she allowed herself to be led by the wrist. Her vision began to blur. Some things happened before they left that foul, petulant building, but she was unaware. The smell of the woman was much too enchanting, too distracting, and too late she recognized tasted the hot, rotting scent of magic and pheromones at the back of her throat. It hit her all at once, a flood of warmth that lasted as a stupor and kept her docile until they reached Aurelia’s residence. As the townhouse door closed, Damia was slapped across the face, too zoned out to react. She was punched, knocked down, and kicked several times. Aurelia let out a loud hiss of frustration, ripped off her pants and dragged the girl up by the hair. Damia couldn’t really feel anything but the familiar warmth of pussy. Instinctually she began to sloppily drag her tongue against the vulva, happiest she’d been in many, many years. The pussy was there until it wasn’t, and then she was led to a bath. The water was warm for the first time in months, and the soap didn’t smell of tallow. That was all she could process as she was undressed and cleaned. By the time she was put to bed she was completely unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she awoke naked and disoriented, in the nicest bed she’d ever occupied. None of that mattered, she was hungry. She had to get out. Find her way back to Fuwaz’s tavern, get some money, get some work. To her left was a tray filled with food that she consumed as quickly as possible, not caring in the least what it was. As she finished, the tray clattered to the floor and she made her way off the bed, only now noticing the sound she made as she moved. It was a vague metal clinking coming from behind her. Then she felt a weight around her neck, the only garment she wore. A collar. It filled her with rage and she made to smash the bed, the night table, the window. However, at that moment, a beautiful, imposing woman swung the door open. 

“Oh, you’re awake and raising hell already, how lovely.” The woman’s presence made Damia feel strange. Calm. Trusting. Submissive. None of which she was naturally. The acrid tang of pheromones flared down her throat and nose, into her center and lower. She made angry noises at her and grabbed the collar. Aurelia chuckled and approached the restrained human. “I see you’ve found your new clothes. It will remain on until you learn to behave to my standards.” 

Fighting her instincts as life had taught her to, she clung to the mad resistance she had left. “Fuck you, bitch,” came raggedly from her mouth. The woman laughed louder this time. 

“So sassy. However, that is no way to talk to your mistress, and you’ll have to be punished.” She snapped, and the chain retracted into the wall, dragging Damia with it. Restraints appeared on her wrists, bound over her head. The cat-eared fae woman had shed her trousers and boyshorts, approaching the girl with intoxicating, predatory intent. 

“Now I want to make one thing clear. I may treat you with courtesy and show you affection, but never forget that you are my slave. You will do whatever I tell you to no matter what and if you ever cross me I will kill you in a heartbeat,’ her feline mouth formed its cheshire grin. “Not that you’ll want to. There’s never been a human girl that can resist my pussy. Besides”, she stroked the girl’s face, ‘I’ll be good to you.” Her hands roamed over the girl’s naked body, claiming her breasts and cunt, drawing their bodies closer. The hands were strong, much stronger than her own ‘Just remember’ Long fingers jolted into her as the woman leaned to run her tongue over the girl’s neck, and bit down hard, ‘you’re mine now.’ 

The human struggled under her, but stilled as a harsh kiss was pressed into her mouth. “I’m going to ride your face and you are going to be delighted about it.” and Damia knew she would do so without even a trace of her natural aggression. The cuffs around her wrists still restrained her, but no longer bound her to the wall, and a mass of pubic hair reached her face. The girl nuzzled into it lovingly, exploring the deep, proud forest with fingers and face and mouth. The vulva was magnificent, labia supple and wet, her clitoris succulent and engorged. Then the rest of the world disappeared from view. She was completely under the fae woman, her only choice, her only desire, to lick the beautiful cunt that seemed to consume her. It was pressed roughly into her face, restricting her breathing, but the magic was too strong, she didn’t feel it or care. The woman tasted wonderful and she wanted so much more, so she continued with all her might, unable to feel anything but blessed and incredibly aroused. After an amount of time that she could not discern, the woman came, an outpouring of pure thaumaturgic energy straight into her soul, and when the world returned Damia longed for the warm, wet darkness. She whimpered. “So eager we are now. Come here baby.” Damia felt very young, and crawled to the woman, settling comfortably into her open arms. “That was a very fine orgasm you gave me sweetheart, I was quite pleased. You’ll be my good little slut, won’t you?” The girl’s face was turned and kissed for a long moment, and as a rough, inhuman tongue entered her mouth, Damia realized she was doomed. She longed for that tongue almost as much as the cunt. The desire filled her like blood. She looked up at the woman, taking in every detail of her face, her graceful neck, the low-cut shirt that exposed luscious clavicles. A hand was in the slave’s hair now, petting her, she realized. The woman wasn’t looking at her any more, simply staring off into the distance, enjoying a moment of peace. 

Damia paused, trying to remember the last time she’d just slowed down like this. Probably that time a few months ago, right after the Gilbrata job. As soon as they confirmed that all the targets were taken out, Val fucked her senseless right there with the bodies and blood. Afterwards, once the frenzy was done, they’d shared a tender moment where Val held her tight and a confession of love spilled from Damia’s mouth. 

She was shaken from her reverie when her mistress abruptly sat up, shifted towards the edge of the bed, and landed her feet in the remains of the slave’s breakfast. Aurelia giggled for a moment. “How charming” she said with vague distaste. She snapped and the mess was gone in a flash of smoke. When her clothes were replaced onto her body, she snapped again, and a leash appeared in her hand. She looked at Damia. “Get up now, lazy.” The human briefly considered disobeying her, then remembered her taste and stood up. “No, wild animals don’t stand on two legs. All fours, darling.” She stiffened, weighing her options. She could revolt now and be defeated, or she could bend in supplication and have the chance to taste blood again. She dropped to her knees. The woman smiled. “Good girl.” Carefully, she was unchained from the wall and hooked onto the leash. In the instant of transference, it felt as if a part of her consciousness had been removed. ‘Clever’ she thought. ‘Binding part of me to my captor.’ When the leash was attached, the familiar weight returned. “Come along pet, we’ve got work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there were several points where I was unsure about the formatting. This is unbeta'd obviously.


	3. Chapter 3

As they exited the bedroom and entered the corridor her mistress was attended by middle aged elf woman in combat gear and a young yomi in a pressed gray suit. The elf smiled at her. “She is adorable Ma’am.”

“Thank you Niara, now, what is our business today?” 

“Guns like always Ma’am.” 

“No need to be glib, I’ll sic this one on you.” 

“Oh she’s feisty, too?” 

“More than just feisty Niara, she took out three ex-cons before I came to collect her.” “Are you pleased?” 

“Perhaps. But we have to earn a living, remember?” 

“Oh yes, debriefing. We’re down 750k, out two and four missing north of the wall, the connect was working with Balthazar’s people. It seems he’s found a way to disrupt the protection spell.” 

“Goddamnit. That was some old magic that I shouldn’t have been messing with in the first place and he’s found a way to get around it? Fuck!” 

“Yes ma’am. However, last night’s stealth mission was a success. We got Erasmus busted all over internal affairs’ ass.” 

“Mmm, good work. We have someone keeping an eye on him?” 

“Roth.” Aurelia smiled vaguely. 

“Do we know who’s in line for the judgeship?” 

“No-one that won’t respond to some lobbying.” 

“Good. What about Kwang-Seun?” 

Damia drifted off. They had long since reached a lavish office, presumably belonging to her mistress. She had been hooked to the desk and motioned to a dog bed with a blanket and pillow under the desk. It wasn’t completely intelligible to her. She could make out the basic forms of communication, and it was eminently obvious that her owner was in the business, but the magic was starting to take it’s toll on her. Aurelia took notice. 

“She’s going to fall asleep soon.” 

“Hmm?” 

“The girl. Thought you might want to say hello.” 

“Why thank you Ma’am.” 

“Please, it’s Aurelia.” The elf knelt down to meet Damia’s sagging eyelids and pet her face and hair gently. 

“Come here, girl” The captain of security said gently. Crouching but taking care not to stand upright she crawled toward the older woman. “So docile, hard to believe she’s a killer.” 

“The collar doesn’t hurt.” The elf woman snorted and reached out a hand, palming her breasts, tracing their peaks. “Her tit’s are kind of small.” 

“There is nothing wrong with small tits.’ she looked down at Damia, speaking to her for the first time since they left the room, ‘your tits are fine honey.” Niara chuckled. 

“Oh. She’s out.” She’d fallen asleep leaning against the woman's leg. “I’ll take my leave. Across the street, like always, ma’am.” 

As she was left to her private duties, she took a moment to lie on the floor with the sleeping girl, touching her as she pleased. Things were going pretty well, the woman told herself. Her money was secure, her magic was solid, and her secrets kept.

Some hours later Damia woke up and was hungry, but was unsure about whether or not to speak. She tapped the woman’s leg and used sign language. “What’s that? Oh you must be hungry.” A tray much like the one her breakfast had been on appeared and was handed to her. 

“So I want to lay down some ground rules. First and foremost, you are not here to merely sit here and look cute, adorable as you are.” Now that Damia was rested, fed, and relatively free of enchantment, a part of her mind objected to being called cute. “If I wanted a whore I would have bought one. But I did not. I bought a vicious human killer who needs to earn her keep. You will work for me, the dirty jobs that my security team doesn’t want to touch, but also you must learn to work with them. Now I’ve heard that you were in the business before your capture. Did your experience include group work?” Damia nodded. “What else have you done besides mercenary work? Did you ever deal?’ she nodded. “Hmm, how much?” At this point she was unsure of whether or not to speak, so she looked up at the woman in the chair and put a questioning finger to her lips. The fae woman smiled. “You are so lovely darling, asking to speak,” She leaned down to pet her head and kiss her. Damia still didn’t know how to respond, so she furrowed her eyebrows and pointed at her mouth again. Her mistress’ smile grew. “Oh yes sweetie, you can speak.”

Damia put down her hand and made to talk, but all that came from her mouth was a cough, magic-infused mucus having built up at the back of her throat. Automatically she hacked it up, spat, and attempted to speak again, but her mistress slapped her in the face before she could utter a word. “What was that?’ the woman asked incredulously, rising from the chair. “You just spat on my carpet, you little bitch!” Upon the last word Damia was kicked in the face just as she managed to raise herself into a sitting position. Her hair was pulled to face her mistress and slapped again. “Bad girl!’ The woman dragged her slave to the small puddle of bright yellow ooze and rubbed her face in it. “Is this your carpet, bitch? Did you pay for it?’ she pressed the girl’s face into the floor, “No you didn’t, so what made you think you could spit here?” The words were muffled to Damia, and her breathing was beginning to be impaired. For a brief moment light returned, then her head was slammed harshly back to the floor. Aurelia then released her grip and kicked her slave in the stomach, stomping on her hand as she curled into the fetal position. Satisfied, Aurelia brushed off her shoulders, looked over to the mess, folded her arms, sighed, shook her head, and snapped. The mess disappeared and Damia’s leash dragged her back to the dog bed. “What am I going to do with you?” she said as she returned to the chair. “Anyway, I believe you were going to tell me about your experience. Wait’ she grabbed a tissue from the top of the desk, ‘before you start.’ Even with the pain she was in from her beating, a part of Damia appreciated the gesture. She coughed into it just to make sure.


	4. The Interview

“Yeah I dealt for a while,” she said stolidly. 

“You dealt for a while what?” Her mistress’ statement confused her and filled her with anxiety. 

“What?”

Ms. Amaranthus cocked her head. “I don’t want to have to give you another beating” Damia widened her eyes and she remained desperately quiet. The woman sighed. “What do you call the woman who owns you?”

Oh. That she knew. “I dealt before ma’am.”

“Good. Now, what was it you sold and how long.”

“The longest gig I had was like six months pushing coke for my landlord on the side. Other than that my buddies an I have scored some here and there and sold what we didn’t do ma’am.”

“Do you have any military experience?”

“No ma’am. Not federal military anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“For a few months I served in a private army ma’am.” 

“Do you know how to work in formation?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Did you typically work with a group?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“How large.”

“I usually worked with two of my friends, more for bigger jobs you know, but I did small solo stuff on the side all the time ma’am.”

“What did this solo work entail?”

“Scared a lotta girls boyfriends ma’am. Killed dogs. Stole stuff. Cut off people’s hands. Lotta stuff.”

“I see. So you worked regularly.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“What was the largest group you worked with for a single job?”

“Um, twenty I think, ma’am.”

“Even in the private military?”

“Yeah, there was one day when all… I dunno, 200 of us were assembled together and then we were assigned into units and sorted into stations. My buddy and I were on the stealth crew, ma’am.”

“So you have experience in covert ops. Is it your specialty?”

“I’m not sure what the parameters of covert are here ma’am, but I have a good amount of experience with stealth ops. No assassin, but like I’m pretty okay at undetected B&E and stuff. Ma’am.” At the back of her mind Damia   
realized this was probably the closest she’d had to a formal job interview. 

“Do you have a specialty?”

“Not really ma’am. With the group I ran with we kinda took what we could get.”

“And what was this group like?”

“Teenagers mercenaries ma’am.”

“Were there many of you?”

“Not a lot compared to all the adult mercs ma’am.”

“Hmm. Now just when did you get into the business.”

“First time someone paid me for it I was 11. I think ma’am.”

“And when did you first fire a gun?”

“Um, I was about 8 ma’am.”

“Do you have experience with automatic weapons?”

Damia snorted. “Of course ma’am.”

“Can you clean firearms?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Her owner paused for a moment, having become displeased with looking down at the girl. She cocked her head. “Come up on my lap baby.” Damia did so, and the woman’s hands roamed her body, reminding her of just how small she was in this world. Under a foreign instinct, she leaned into the woman, who responded with a sound that was half laughter, half a purr. “That’s a good girl. Now, do you know your body count?”

Damia thought for a moment. “No less than 50 and no more than 200 ma’am.”

“Could you be any more specific darling?” The terms of affection were uniquely disarming considering her situation, though it wasn’t as if any of her previous lovers ever called her darling. Mentally unstable teenage mercenaries were not known for their sentimentality.

“No ma’am, I’m sorry, I never kept count.”

“I’ll let it pass. Have you done intelligence work?”

“I’ve done it, but I’m not very good ma’am.”

“And why is that?”

“Can’t keep all the facts straight, and they always want reports that I don’t know how to do. Same reason I don’t invest or intero.” She was referring to investigation and interrogation work. 

“Hmm. Can you read and write?”

“Yes ma’am”

“With proficiency?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes ma’am.” Her mistress still did not seem satisfied, so she continued. “I read madam, and I can write when I need to, just not well enough to do any sort of write-up or nothing ma’am.” Damn right she could read and write. She even learned cursive so she could sign checks.

“Hmm. Okay. Do you know any foreign languages?”

“Not really ma’am. I have passing familiarity with a bunch of things but no fluency in any of them.” 

“Have you had immunizations?”

“Against what ma’am?”

A frown formed on Aurelia’s pretty lips. “I’ll take that as a no.” She would have to deal with that right quick. 

“Have you ever contracted a sexually transmitted disease or infection?”

“A few years ago I got a real bad crotch itch for bout a month.”

“Is that all?” Aurelia asked skeptically. She had been rather disgusting in her bath last night, and not just from the refuse and blood accrued from the skirmish in the holding chamber, or even since her arrival in the Fae world.

Damia was unsure of how to proceed. “Nothing consistent ma’am.”

Aurelia sighed. “Child, I do not have time for bashful proclivities, I need details. If I’m to touch your cunt I need to know what it’s been through. And until you prove yourself a bad investment I will touch your cunt as I please.”  
Damia nodded, and her mistress gave her a rough flick on the ear. “Yes ma’am. Um, sometimes I get this weird crusty shit on my pubes and it burns after I pee sometimes. It’s not real often and it goes away pretty quick ma’am.” 

The interview continued for a while longer, with Aurelia asking her a range of personal questions and laying out what her duties would be, and how her organization worked. It was a sprawling, high-stakes business that was a battle to be won with cunning as well as brute force. She was to enter into a regiment of training physical training and become relevant with all of the organization’s affairs. When a job came up, she would be given a uniform of civilian clothes and combat gear, as well as weaponry. However, her collar would remain on at all times, and would notify Aurelia if she tried to escape or disobey orders. She would be expected to go into a firefight and take out or detain the most dangerous targets, along with being embedded in an investigation unit. When the interrogation concluded, Damia reflected that this was probably the best job she’d ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, basically all exposition. There's smut in the next chapter though, don't worry


	5. Chapter 5

After the day’s work was done, after she watched the girl consume her ration with vulgar, single-minded focus, Aurelia filled with trepidation for what was in store. 

She lead the girl back to the bedroom, where all fabric in the room was replaced with a glossy black material that felt like velvet and suede. Languidly, she rid herself of her top, leaving her in a black lace bra. She guided Damia on the bed and into her lap and began to play with her breasts, and for the first time Damia noticed the claws. They were coming out, ever so slowly and they were dragging into her skin, like kneading she realized, but then she begins bleeding and the heat of her wounds lights a fire in her center, obscuring everything for a few moments. The woman sniffs deeply into Damia’s neck, runs her tongue over it then bites down on her shoulder and breathes into her shoulder, the girl feels the hot blast of air. She feels teeth brush down to ghost over her skin, then bite down. It makes the Damia release a high little laugh. Aurelia withdraws her teeth running her tongue over her lips, and moves her mouth to the girl’s ear. 

“Enjoying this are we?” She asked , running a hand over her clavicle and back down to painfully trace the areola. 

“Mmm, yes ma’am,” Damia replied, doing her best to arch into the woman’s touch. God she was getting wet. It was the blood, the pain, this glorious burning that never worked with her girlfriends before, the play that always  
ended up complicated and unsexy that was working so effortlessly now and making her gush all over the woman’s leg. 

“Good girl” The woman whispered, giving her neck small kisses. The magic kicked in a bit on that, sending a flood of sensation between her legs. Aurelia’s vicious fingers traced her ribs as she ran her rough tongue on every inch of the girl’s skin the collar didn’t cover, memorizing her taste, her body. Then, moving her like a doll, the woman grabbed her leg and brought the dripping pussy to her face. The sound Damia made was so cute that her mistress paused to laugh for a moment before curling her tongue into the girl’s pussy.

“Fuck’ Damia whispered to herself before shoving herself down on the woman’s mouth and coming into it.

“Oh you came so quick’ her mistress said disappointedly, wiping at her face and drawing a claw over her sternum absently. “You’re not allowed to have an orgasm unless I say you can, okay sweetie?”

“Mmmhmm” Damia panted, nodding vaguely. She was flicked in the eye. “Yes ma’am.”

“Yes ma’am what.”

“Yes ma’am I understand ma’am.”

“And what do you understand baby?”

“That I cannot cum without your permission.”

“Good girl,” she leaned down to kiss the girl, letting her taste herself. ‘Now I bet you are just dying to make it up me aren’t you sweetheart?” Oh and she was. Suddenly Damia realized she had been very bad, not waiting for orders and her mistress was being so sweet. Then the woman shoved her onto the floor. Damia scrambled to her knees and rushed toward her mistress, aching for the warmth of her cunt. She nearly reached her prize when her hair was grabbed roughly. “There you go, not waiting for orders again. What do you say?”

“I’m sorry ma’am.”

“Good girl. Now, what do you want here?”

“Can I eat your pussy ma’am?”

“Yes baby, go ahead.” She let go of the girl’s hair and felt a frantic pressure on her center. Her pet moaned in pleasure upon tasting her and buried her head between the woman’s legs. God she felt bereft when she was away from her pussy, when she wasn’t bleeding under this stately, mysterious woman with soft voice and big ambitions. How had she lived before? A distant voice in her mind acknowledged that these thoughts were probably brainwashing, but another just replied that it was working. Aurelia positioned the girl's head over her pelvis as she pleased, hooking a disproportionately large leg over the human’s back, sending her forward. The pussy threatened to consume her. She was surrounded on all sides by primal heat and wetness, and she drank it in like nectar from the gods, losing touch with reality. Then with a great roar, the deity above her brought upon the world a flood that left her sputtering. The iron grip on her head was released, light returned, and Damia felt all but resurrected. 

Her madam picked her up and arranged her body on the bed. The human was not yet coherent, as she was still dealing with an awful lot of sensory input from this wonderfully over-stimulating occasion, and so didn’t mind how Aurelia moved her like an inanimate object. She came back to reality, however, when the fae woman’s finger absently brushed one of the new wounds. Damia startled, causing a similar reaction from Aurelia. 

“Oh I’m sorry sweetie. Let me take care of that,” she said, and leaned over to the bedside table to dip a finger into a pool of dark liquid.

“Wait-’

“I did not tell you to speak darling’ she said, guiding the girl up and turning her back to face her. Damia shifted to look at the woman.

“Just like will all the cuts go away?” the human said as 

“You shouldn’t be asking questions, and I can’t have you bleeding all over the bed now can I?” Aurelia replied, agitatedly drawing the magical seal on the girl’s back before she could fidget away. Just as she was about to  
activate the spell, the goddamn human grabbed her wrist! 

“I want the scars ma’am!” Damia said as quickly as possible. Aurelia deflated just a little bit. “I... the pain’s nice ma’am. I like to have it with me all the time. I’m a goddamn masochist.” 

The woman paused, then those feline lips curved upwards in a smirk.

“I knew that already darling. Hmm, you are fascinating, pet, and the idea of it does do something for the real lady of the house’ she motioned to her vagina, ‘So I suppose there’s something I could do. Back towards me baby.” She modified the seal, touched inside the circle and murmured an incantation. The human’s skin was cleaned of blood, and the injuries receded to thin, dark lines surrounded by new white flesh. It was just as arousing as she thought it would be. 

Oh but Damia was very tired now, the healing spell sapping her energy. Blearily, she reached out for her mistress, who petted her head. “Yes, pet. Sleep now. You were a very good girl today.” And with that, she was out, perfectly content with the state of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goddamn beast of a story needs an actual name. Any suggestions?


	6. Chapter 6

Her first job was a basic robbery, a test of her skills. It wasn’t anything that they really needed as an organization, Aurelia just wanted to see how she performed in various situations. She also wanted to see how well a human could navigate the fae world. 

“Now, humans are not supposed to be here. They are private symbols of status, considered tacky in this day and age. So you must formulate a disguise, one that will work consistently. First off, you don’t smell right to most people, so I’m going to use a spell to correct it, but you must learn to perform it yourself. Still, you must take on different mannerisms as well. Learn which faeces you could impersonate. You’re smaller than much of the Bestiary” she said, referring to the various animal/humanoid Fae, from Faelidians such as herself, to the Ursine and Cervidae just to name a few ‘as well as many Sapients’ which was a general term for those who did not belong to some sort of animal totem, these were your elves and fairies, nymphs and giants ‘but you could pass for dwarf. If you put put on a beard. You could make something of a witch, and you will yet, but I want the magic to drain into your eyes on it’s own.”

“So. What is you game plan?”

“I have a number of questions I would like to ask before giving my final answer if that is permissible ma’am.” Damia said. So far she had been getting the impression that her mistress needed her to be a professional during work hours, and although she did not have much faith in her impressions being an accurate representation of reality, they were all she had, so she was talking as she would to clients. It was a careful language that hired guns learned to speak, to accrue as much information as possible without seeming insubordinate. 

Aurelia stroked her chin, Damia seeing the corners of her mouth flipping upwards just the slightest. “I suppose.”

“Thank you ma’am. Do I still have to wear a disguise if I go after hours?”

“Yes. You need to get from here to there and back without leaving a trail that leads here.”

“Thank you ma’am. Do we know what the security systems are like on this place?”

“You can do your own intel work darling.”

Damia couldn’t suppress a smirk. “Yes ma’am. How much time do I have with this spell?”

“About 3 hours.”

“Thank you ma’am. Okay this is how it’s gonna go down. Set me loose just after the place closes. I stick around until lockup. Follow the dude working close. Swipe the keys. He gives me the details of the security system. I  
get in, empty the register and get out.” 

If she was with her usual team it would have been a much more ostentatious affair, a shitshow in broad daylight, but she was always more cautious in solo work. And Rilo was not the impoverished refugee city Damia came from. Rilo had public police. 

“Hmm’ her mistress replied. “How are you going to keep him from talking?”

“After he spills I get him unconscious an’ then fuck up his head real good ma’am.” Damia smiled vaguely at the thought.

Aurelia put a hand to her chin and drew her eyebrows together for a moment, then sighed. “I guess that’s workable,’ she turned to the human girl. ‘Let’s see how it plays out pup.’

 

Hours later Damia was wearing a long beard that matched her black hair, and a full set of clothes for the first time in more than two weeks. They were simple; a black crew neck and hoodie with canvas pants and a sturdy pair of boots. The spell made her feel weird, like something was burning behind her eyes, making her mouth taste like soap. She’d been forced to work under much, much worse conditions however, this was nothing.  
The jewelry store closed at 9, which meant whoever was working would be there for a little while yet. Sitting at a bus stop across the street with her hood up, Damia studied him. He was a young Reptilian, much taller than her. Still, she wasn’t worried. She’d been killing guys bigger than her for years. Circling around back she saw a single car parked in the small lot behind the block and banked on it being his. She was in luck it happened, and like a shadow out of the night she appeared behind him pressing into his back with her firearm, a trying-too-hard Desert Eagle type that she didn’t particularly like but knew would intimidate. It worked, and she liked handling them well enough.

“You’re going to give me the keys and come out of this night with all parts in tact” she said quietly and distinctly. He startled, then composed himself. 

“And why would I do that?” His voice quavered just slightly. Interesting.

She snickered and it sounded like a growl. “The alternative won’t kill you, but it is guaranteed to make your life very inconvenient. Permanently.”

“Wh-what will you do?”

“Haven’t decided. Do I need to?”

For a moment he looked to be gathering his strength to resist, and she panicked, pistol whipping him with all her might, then placing him in a headlock as quickly as she could. She was strong she knew, but this man was so, so much bigger than her, with an inhumanly thick, scaly neck besides. She shoved her hat into his mouth and just held on as he slowly lost his balance and fell to the ground. She slammed his head into the concrete a few times for good measure and rifled through his pockets, removing everything of value. 

In the same practiced, removed manner Damia dragged his body into the pile of garbage she was hiding in before and tried each of the keys calmly, trying to seem like nothing more insidious than an incompetent employee. She got it relatively soon, but there was still far, far too much traffic for her to feel at ease. 

She was going to have to be careful now. The security systems were unknown to her, so she stepped inside cautiously and turned on the lights, taking in as many details as she could. Despite the new environment, this was  
nowhere near Damia’s first robbery, and she’d done solo robberies that went much worse and still managed to come out unscathed. She scanned the room for unfamiliar mechanisms and security info, and upon seeing none she hoped to god the woman had just picked an easy venue. 

Cautiously she made her way out of the back room and into the store. She grabbed a bag and the ring of keys to the display cabinet and unlocked them, taking a few choice pieces and making sure not to touch anything that glowed unnaturally. ‘I could keep this for myself’ she thought, picking up a diamond brooch. Suddenly she was struck with a small spasm at the back of her neck and she knew her mistress wouldn’t be happy about that. ‘Fucking brain magic’ she thought, placing it in the bag. 

She came upon the register and nearly screamed when she saw it was a combination lock. Part of her was tempted just to run, disappear into this new world, but the thought resulted in another shock and her mind corrected itself. ‘Okay. You work here, right? I would have a cheat sheet somewhere in the store if I worked here. Just find that. And get out.’ So bridling her panic and her rage, Damia calmly inspected the back counter and unlocked the drawer beside the register. Then she saw a laminated piece of paper and sighed with relief. As she punched the numbers in and emptied the machine of its contents, the automatic function of it came back to her with a rush of endorphins at the back of her neck. The sensation just made her long for drugs and alcohol.

Still, she was feeling pretty good. Accomplished even. This had been a good clean job, making nearly record time and she thanked god for it, not knowing what her mistress would do if she failed. As calmly as possible she made her way out the back, her hands shaking, and melted back into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't believe this boring ass plot chapter took me a month to write


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Aurelia had the girl sitting naked under the desk, playing a game on the woman’s phone. She had performed very well the night before, which she told the human earned her a day of relaxation, when in reality her body just needed rest so as to adjust to the effects of the collar. She was looking very cute, so the Faelidian woman leaned down to kiss her, only to withdraw her face as the girl opened her mouth. Her breath was terrible. Aurelia paused and laughed sarcastically. 

“Oh this will not do at all,” she said, snapping a finger while her other hand remained on Damia’s jaw. The spell was an overpowering burst of minty flavor in her mouth, burning and invading every nook and cranny, leaving her face numb. She opened her mouth and a small amount of sparkling green smoke flowed out. Aurelia began to move the girl’s lips around, inspecting her mouth. Her teeth were yellowing, even with the spell, which contained a glamor charm that should have made the human’s teeth shine. 

“Fucking messiah how often did you brush your teeth?”

“When I thought of it?” 

“Gross.”

Damia had no idea how to respond, and so just shrugged desperately. Aurelia sighed and pursed her lips.

“From now on, you brush your teeth after every meal, do you understand? Three minutes, each. Until your mouth sparkles.”

“What? No!” Damia said without thinking, and was immediately met with a slap that sent her to the ground, along with a strong bitter taste invading her throat from the collar. As the behavior-altering substance made it’s way into her system, it caused the girl to become very weak and start shaking. So this was the price she would pay for rebellion. 

The woman seemed ever larger as she rose from the desk to crouch near the human. “Want to rethink your answer?” she asked, 

“Yes ma’am, I’ll do whatever you say ma’am.” In that instant she was so terrified of those pupils drawn to slits and the anger behind them that she would have done anything to placate the owner of those eyes, Her owner.

“Damn right you will. Now get up and brush your teeth.”

She began scrambling to her feet but the chemically induced weakness still flooding her body caused her to clatter back to the floor. The woman rolled her eyes, letting out a short bark of laughter and kicking the girl in the face. She then sighed and dragged the struggling human to the sink, placing the toothbrush and toothpaste in front of her. 

“Now. Three minutes, or you eat your own shit for dinner.” The suggestion did not shock her the way Aurelia intended, but all the same Damia hurriedly began performing her task. The woman towered over her for about 30 seconds before returning to her chair, keeping her eyes trained on the girl the whole time. 

The human did not break eye contact either, her face acquiring an anxious, disoriented expression as toothpaste began to foam and dribble down her chin. The sight nearly made Aurelia burst out laughing. She kept this to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first of a series of short chapters about Damia's terrible hygiene


	8. Chapter 8

“You smell terrible.”

“Really?”

“Did you just question me?”

“No, ma’am.”

“How often did you shower? Back in… wherever you came from.”

“I dunno, after a job or whenever I needed to do laundry ma’am.”

“And how often did you do laundry?”

“At least once a month ma’am,” she said, thinking it was a reasonable interval. It was better than some of her friends.

Aurelia’s eyes widened and drew her brows together in concern as she put a hand to her chin. “Oh darling you are profoundly disgusting.’ she inclined her head to the desk, ‘Oh my god what about your vagina? I’ve touched it so much, oh prophet I put my mouth on it.” 

“Naw, I got pussy on the regular, she’s clean, she’s healthy.” Damia was slightly offended. What kind of backwater dyke didn’t know to clean her cunt?

“Forgive me if I do not trust you. Just, please, go take a shower. For me darling?” ‘It’s not like I have much choice’ Damia thought quietly, thinking better of verbalizing it. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

About half an hour after she returned, Aurelia noticed the smell yet again. It made her halt her paperwork, something that quite annoyed her. “Okay. Stand up. I’m afraid I must inspect you to discover just what it is that causes that putrid odor.”

“Oh my god it’s your hair. Did you wash it?”

“Well, I was in the shower. It got washed there.”

“Yes, but did you use shampoo? Conditioner?”

The girl stared at her blankly.

“Oh goodness you don’t even know what those are.’ Aurelia sighed in frustration, then drew herself up, taking Damia by the wrist. “Come along. Looks like I’m going to have to teach you basic hygiene.”

At the back of her mind, Damia remarked upon how nice it was to be waited on like this. No-one had cared for her like this since her mother was killed when she was four. Her ex-girlfriend Phao certainly micromanaged her actions, but she was a child mercenary just like Damia, a community not known for their cleanliness. Mostly due to developmental disorders or trauma, usually caused by the death of parents. Many simply hadn’t learned to take care of themselves under the guidance of adults, so there were typically many gaps in that education. What counted to them was that they were not dead, so they tended to rely upon whatever methods they picked up amidst the struggle for survival.

The woman and young human arrived at the bathroom that Damia had just occupied. Aurelia began to draw the bath, and when it was full, she commanded the girl to enter. 

“You see this?” She held a bottle in front of the girl’s face. “This is called shampoo. Civilized people use it to clean their hair. Now let’s see you use it.” Damia squirted some into her palms and made to apply it to her head. Aurelia released a loud groan of frustration. “No, you idiot, you have to get your hair wet first! Well darling, I guess I’m doing this for you. Lie back now.” Damia obeyed the command and closed her eyes, briefly submerging her head. Aurelia rolled up her sleeves and ran her hands through her pet’s hair, grimacing when her ministrations released a fine film of dust. She repeated the action several times, thinking of all the times she’d touched the girl’s hair, then gently massaged the liquid into her head. 

Once her pet’s hair was dry, she would not stop touching it. “It’s so soft’ she muttered to herself, ‘I’m not even itchy.” If Aurelia wasn’t consumed by her physical contact with the girl’s unwashed head, she would have thought it was adorable. To be fair, she still thought it was adorable, but also concerned her a bit for reasons other than her personal hygiene. How much pain and discomfort was her pet in on a daily basis? Pain so ingrained into her state of being that she no longer noticed it? It also worried her how infatuated she was becoming with the girl. She was concerned with her happiness, something masters shouldn’t feel for slaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this weird comedic chapter it's kind of the worst thing I've ever written, but the next chapter should be better. and sooner.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon the signs began to add up, and Aurelia realized training her was going to be different than she thought. The human was completely uncivilized! She barely used utensils when eating, chewed with her mouth open, would eat and drink from dirty cups and plates, had no qualms about burping and farting during anything but sex, had no idea how to wash herself, just to name a few. 

The Fae generally thought of humans as underevolved peasants, but peasants that could more or less take care of themselves. Peasants that did what they were told. This human did nothing of the sort. She was unruly, lazy, and deceitful, despite how well the brainwashing was working. The girl worshipped her mistress, Aurelia knew, but she could not get it through her head to follow orders. 

Damia had been on an actual work circuit for more than a week now, and was not dealing with the responsibilities well. Reports were mandatory, as was a working understanding of the digital filing and security system. The girl would fail to write reports or enter them into the system and then lie about it, relying upon the first instinct to please supplied to her by the collar, to tell her mistress what she did exactly what was asked of her. 

Aurelia didn’t know why she didn’t expect this. She’d anticipated for so many things, if she strayed on a mission, if she went on a killing spree, if Balthazar captured her, if the collar poisoned her, all things she could deal with, but she was having so much trouble getting the girl to act like a sensible sentient creature for one goddamn hour. She should have known that any girl she bought with the intent of treating like a glorified attack animal might in fact, act like an animal. Should have known anyone she bought for the express purpose of killing might be a bit off her rocker.

It was like having a child! Keeping her out of trouble, disciplining her, teaching her things. The incessant teaching her things! There was so much the girl didn’t know, it astounded her. Basic things, that resulted in questions like “How do you spell that word that means cut a guy’s head off?” “What’s a dossier?” “Why are the last two letters pronounced like that?” “What does ‘volition’ mean?” “How do I use percents?”, “How many years are in a millennium?”.

Being punished hardly seemed to dissuade her. When her sources of amusement were taken away, she took to methodically destroying the threads of her dog bed. It occupied her for hours, infuriatingly enough. More.. direct methods of punishment only seemed to excite her. When she was chained to the wall after a few punches to the face she laughed deliriously, spitting out  
“Oh yes, I’ve been bad haven’t I? I’ve been bad little bitch right ma’am? And now I’m gonna pay for it. I’m finally gonna pay, right miss?” She did cry, and it did give Aurelia some satisfaction, but they weren’t the right kind of tears. They were tears of someone who need to cry for a long time but couldn’t. For some sick reason, the girl need this, and it made performing the act completely unsatisfying. Damia genuinely appreciated being put through this pain, making it very uncomfortable for her owner.

This was just one of the many facets of her pet’s overt and overwhelming insanity. From the few reports Aurelia had received, she could conclude that Damia had dyslexia. She talked to herself incessantly, a constant low mumble about ‘fuck is this, fuck if I know’. Sometimes it got louder when the girl thought she was alone. She would repeat a word or phrase at stilted intervals with her attention completely focused on some other task. Aurelia also once watched her sit for an hour running her teeth over her knuckle.

She had night terrors as well. Once Aurelia woke up to an elbow jab that she expected would have knocked out a human tooth. Damia moaned, her closed eyes moving rapidly, and shifted around violently again. The woman grabbed a tight hold of her pet and gently stroked her hair and forehead, softly shushing her. The girl continued to toss in her grasp, the noises from her mouth growing louder so Aurelia released a small amount of calming pheromones. The girl shoved an agitated arm at whatever constrained her, a few panting little tears escaping her pet’s mouth. Aurelia released a flood of pheromones through the collar and finally the girl stilled, her face wet on the woman’s chest from sweat and tears. She released a small whimper and pressed into the woman, her breathing returning to normal. 

Aurelia, for her part, was a bit shaken. She kissed the girl’s forehead and pondered. She had seen some violence in her day, killed a great many people, some innocent, some not, but it hadn’t affected her like this. Perhaps it was the fact that when she committed an atrocity she had no fear. It was not a condition of being for the Fae as it was for humans, fear did not always come naturally to them. There was a deep confidence that came with the possession of magic, an assurance that nothing was actually capable of causing you harm. Aurelia wondered what it must be like to live without it, without magic and all that it brought. Suddenly she understood why her pet was so distressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told u it would be sooner. there should be smut in the next chapter I swear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok. so there's no smut. whoops lol.

It had been a long day. She cast out the finishing blow of a month-long mission exposing and subsequently slaying a duplicitous associate with her bare hands, showing her comrades what it meant to lead. Raiding his house had turned up a cache of drugs and weapons from different distributors. They had lost a lot from his treachery, and while the cache did not make up for it, it was a card her competitors did not have. Some of his merchandise was quite hard to come by, with only select providers who would be interested in just having it back.  
Aurelia had brought the girl along with for the bust. She was showing improvement in her training, exhibiting restraint during the operation and not spitting all over the sidewalk for once.  
Despite her behavioral problems, the sex did not stop being fantastic. In many ways, Damia was exactly the outlet for her aggression that she was looking for. She could be as brutal as she wanted, and the girl would still come all over her hand. It didn’t even seem to take any suggestion from the collar.  
She needed to drink. And smoke. And fight. Had she been younger and more reckless, she would have gone to a party or one of the sleazy bars she used to inhabit. Her class was an appearance that was carefully achieved, earned after years of roughneck violence. Underneath the jewelry and poise and haute couture, she was still a thug, just like Damia.  
Coming back to the house, she kicked off her shoes and dropped her purse upon entering, proceeding to shed her skirt and blouse as she advanced down the hall to the kitchen. “Pick those up, girl,’ she called to the human who followed behind. A snap of her fingers removed her remaining clothes and replaced them with combat boots, a pair of black skinny jeans and a red muscle tank top. She flicked a bottle of vodka and a half empty bottle of tomato juice onto the counter “We are getting fucking plastered. Right the fuck now”  
‘We?’ Damia thought apprehensively. She would love to get drunk, but didn’t think her mistress would actually allow that. This had to be a trap. She pushed it from her mind and gathered the woman’s clothes.  
Aurelia was busy making her bloody mary, squeezing worcestershire sauce into the tomato juice and then dumping in as much vodka as it could hold. After shaking it with unnecessary aggression, she took a long steady pull. And another. And another. Then she set it aside and snapped two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila with salt and lime onto the counter. Her gratuitous use of magic wasn’t exactly a good idea, but she was not in any mood to care. She set up two shots, quickly did one herself, set up another, then called to the girl “Come do a shot with me!”  
Damia came out from the bedroom to stand timidly at the woman’s side. There was a lot of potential to be cruel here, she knew. At best, her mistress could just drink in front of her and laugh. At worst, she could throw it on her face (oh, with the lime and salt) or spill it on the floor and make her lick it up. But before she knew what was happening, the salt was on her hand and the shot was in her hand. Goddamn magic. Aurelia looked at her with an expectant smile. “Okay, on three,” she said to the girl.  
The woman downed it in a flash and shoved the sour fruit into her mouth. Damia took the smallest possible shot and took the smallest lick of a lime slice. Aurelia snickered.  
“What, can’t hold your liquor?”  
“Yes ma’am,” she replied stolidly, though the accusation hurt her pride. Her mistress laughed again.  
“I don’t believe that, don’t lie to me. And don’t say you don’t want it either I wouldn’t believe that shit for a second, I know your type, if you could you would do everything half drunk because you life sucks. Now finish that one and then do a fucking shot with me, that’s an order.”  
‘Well, even if she’s screwing me over, I’m probably gonna be at least a little bit drunk. That’s better than nothing. Fuck it,’ Damia thought as she licked the salt off her hand, downing the alcohol and biting down hard on the lime. She felt the heat it created going down. Oh that was good. So good. The best thing she’d had in months, save for Aurelia’s pussy.  
With the same astonishing pace she had acquired since entering her home, another set of shots was set up. “On three,’ she said again.  
They consumed the alcohol in unison and the human was again vexed by how easily this could all be taken away and used against her. But the woman was much more interested in the bottle of wine she had taken out of the fridge. She took a swig, handed it to Damia and proceeded to take a bag of weed out of her bra, snapping it into smaller fragments.  
The girl was still nervous. Had she been at home, this would be the beginning of a great party, but at home she was the toughest bitch in the room, surrounded by other tough bitches. Even if she got too fucked up and started puking on someone she shouldn’t, the other ladies, even her exes, would shiv the fuck out of him. Here, she was clearly the weaker party. Just like she’d been since she arrived in this new world.  
Aurelia finished rolling her joint, flipping it into her mouth with the successive motions of her hand and her head. She flicked a finger and a flame was lit on the end of it. Lighting the weed, she took a puff and noticed Damia was just standing around awkwardly. “Don’t you want some wine?”  
She looked back at the woman with concern, not wanting to speak.  
“What, you think I'm going to let you die in your puke if you get too drunk?  
Damia remained silent, making Aurelia roll her eyes. “Okay, lemme be clear. Right now we are back in your whatever shithole town you came from. We are getting drunk because I did real good, and getting drunk alone is fucking depressing. So fucking drink that wine bitch.”  
“...do you promise you won’t slap it out of my hand or some shit ma’am?” she asked quietly.  
Aurelia rolled her eyes and sighed. “Not until we get way more drunk at least. Alcohol first, fighting second.”  
Okay. She needed no more convincing. She raised the bottle to her lips and chugged down a good two thirds of the liquid.  
“Damn!” Aurelia exclaimed, handing her the joint. The girl reached for it and hesitated one last time before deciding that they were probably playing by her rules again. Damia’s rules where scumbags share with scumbags at the end of a long day of doing scumbag things.  
She was right. The woman grinned as her pet took a long drag and exhaled an impressively large quantity of smoke. She passed it back to her madam and raised the bottle of wine back to her lips. This was going to be so fun.


	11. Chapter 11

The next hour was a blur of alcohol and marijuana, or it’s Fae equivalent, and Aurelia detailing how she ‘beat Kimbatuul’s ass’, tying him to a chair with her Kitsune and Vanaras guards outside, driving her finger down into his arm, making him scream like an animal caught in a hunting trap. Damia laughed and drank half a bottle’s worth of vodka in bloody marys in two pulls. She was so glad her mistress liked bloody marys. They made her feel so fancy, and they tasted like food. Aurelia had also brought out highball glasses and pickles to go with the cocktail, accentuating the experience. 

The woman didn’t like the human leaving her side, even as she went about her business. Damia was expected to follow her around the kitchen, or the patio, or the living room. When she finally sat down, the girl sat on her lap. At several points Aurelia stopped the conversation to kiss her, resuming exactly as she had before upon satisfaction. In her inebriated state, Damia was slightly annoyed with the way her mistress wiped her mouth when she was finished, but was also unaware of the light film of drool and alcohol that coated her chin. 

On the patio the stereo was playing incredibly loudly. A female rapper, singing in a language Damia didn’t recognize. The beat was consistently fast-paced, but smooth and bass-heavy. The human didn’t understand how Aurelia was allowed to play her music this loudly, until the woman reminded her that she basically owned the entire neighborhood. Rising from her chair, Aurelia closed her eyes and danced, nodding her head and torso, making gestures that the girl assumed related to the lyrics. There was a lot of gun motions with her hands and arms, which corresponded with gunshots on the track. Damia awkwardly bobbed her body with the music, this had never really been her scene. 

The next track however, was a wall of dissonant guitars and shouting. The woman smiled, snapping her fingers, and suddenly the room was a mosh pit filled by the two of them and a crowd of semi-permeable phantoms. Oh yeah, Damia could get down to this. She drunkenly threw her body around the room, forgetting her settings for the moment. The gray figures pushed her back, just the way she liked, and she made her way over to her mistress. Aurelia shoved her to the ground, much stronger than the phantoms, and laughed. The human was sufficiently numb from the alcohol, so falling on her hand was more hilarious than irritating. She hissed out a laugh. She was ready to get rowdy.

Forgetting her place, she jumped up and pushed the woman back. For a moment the woman looked at her with murderous eyes and Damia felt the cold bitterness that told her she’d been bad, but it dissipated quickly as Aurelia cracked a toothy grin, admiring her pet’s bravery. She grabbed her girl’s arm and they slam danced until the end of the song, Aurelia knocking Damia down several times, each to their mutual amusement. Still, the human managed to nearly make her mistress fall down several times, making her lose her balance even more. It was unnerving to the Faelidian, the girl was so strong, and so tenacious. So motivated too. However, each time Damia saw her mistress falter, an adorable look of remorseful panic overtook her face, and she rushed to steady the woman. It was probably only to ease the pain from the collar, but even still, a more vindictive slave would have let her fall.  
When the track ended, Aurelia made the phantoms disappear. She needed a spliff and a whiskey sour. Heading to the kitchen, the girl started to follow, but the woman motioned for her to stay outside. The girl was clearly worn out from ten straight minutes of intense dancing, her hair slick with sweat. 

“Can you feel your face darling?”

“What? No, why?”

“Then you won’t mind if I do this’ she shoved the girl face first onto the floor and laughed. To her surprise, the girl laughed as well. She got up and took a playful (but alarmingly fast) swing at Aurelia, who caught the arm and  
twisted the wrist painfully. 

‘Don’t go so fast like that baby. I gotta win this not you.”

“Per...permission to speak freely ma’am” how was she remembering her training at a time like this?

‘Permission granted, I guess.”

“Well like you would know if I was ac’ually tryna get ya” the girl grinned.

“Oh yeah? Show me what you got.”

Something in her pet changed then, like a switch was flipped. She was so drunk that all restraint had finally left. She gained an eery calm and quiet. Then, quick as a flash she grabbed the empty wine bottle on the table and swung it at her mistress’ head. Aurelia managed to dodge, but it couldn’t grab the girl like she planned, as Damia had already darted out of the way of her grasping hands. The girl still couldn’t throw the bottle at her madam’s face like she would have had she not been chemically bonded to the woman, but throwing it in the direction of the backyard gave the distraction she was looking for. In an instant she was close again, and landed an uppercut to the woman’s jaw. 

This time Aurelia caught her before she could get away, lifting her off the ground with one hand and letting go. Still, the human got up again and laughed ‘Oh fuck, got me pretty good there’ before charging back in with a tackle. It knocked Aurelia off balance, but after one faltering step she was a brick wall again, and the girl was merely hugging her stomach. She pushed the girl’s face until she fell down again, laughing. Helping her back up, the woman let go and watched her fall yet again. Her pet didn’t seem too pleased and swung a kick at Aurelia that caught her off guard in the belly. She stumbled back and watched Damia lose her balance and clatter onto the patio tile. “F… fuck,’ the drunk girl murmured to herself, hoisting her body upright again. Before she could get vertical again, Aurelia kicked her correspondingly in the gut. Not happy about still being on the ground, the human dove with utter ferocity for her mistress’ legs. 

Finally the woman went down. Oh shit she was on the tile. Because of this little bitch trapped under her legs, visciously trying to wriggle her way back up. That wasn’t going to happen. She grabbed the girl’s wrist and dragged her onto her lap, not caring in the least how uncomfortable it might be for Damia. After far too much time the girl was right where she wanted her, squirming and small on top of her, and Aurelia grabbed her face and repeatedly slapped her, dragging her claws into the girl’s face. “Don’t… how’d you get so strong? Fuck you. Little bitch,” the woman slurred. The girl responded by successfully (and forcefully) swatting at her madam’s shoulder, not quite getting the message.

“Hey. Hey. We done with that now. I’m done. You got me. Okay?”

She swatted one more time, grabbing at the woman’s face, drunk and belligerent.

“Girl. Baby. Baby we done or Imma have to really hurt you bitch.” 

Her human seemed to calm at that, perhaps the effect of the collar. Still she looked at her mistress eagerly, still energetic. Aurelia smiled and kissed her bloody, bruised face affectionately. “That’s it. There we go,” she said upon withdrawing, loosening her grip. The girl laced her hands around the woman’s neck, curling into her chestnut hair. It was such a natural gesture of trust and desire, like Aurelia was just one of her girlfriends instead of her owner. The woman responded in kind. She loved being in control, but she could also feel herself falling in love with the girl, moreso every minute. 

They kissed for several minutes, hands wandering idly. Damia’s were mostly still, as she had remembered her place for the moment, but still rubbed her fingers back and forth across her mistress’ neck and back, pulling up her shirt just a bit to feel the warm skin underneath. Aurelia’s were much more active, scaling up and down her pet’s spine, pulling up the black t-shirt she wore. When her hands reached the girl’s breasts the woman felt her breath hitch as they kissed. “Is my pet ready for bed perhaps?” she said, filling the statement to the brim with innuendo. The girl looked up at her innocently, closing her eyes and gasping when Aurelia brushed over her nipple. “Mmm, I’m taking that as a yes.”

The woman made to get up but her pet captured her face for another kiss, and they became distracted for a few minutes, loudly making out on the ground. Then Damia seemed to regain some self control and stopped. For a moment in her drunken state Aurelia was confused, but then remembered how much the tile was hurting her tailbone, and moved the human off of her to stand up. She watched how the girl quickly got up and snatched the bottle of wine off the table, downing the rest of the contents. If there were more things out there that needed to be brought in, it could be done tomorrow. Damia ungracefully set the bottle back down and drifted back to Aurelia, pushing her head into the woman’s arm before looking up at her demurely again.

“One more drink okay baby?” the woman says softly to her. She nods, perfectly content as long as she’s with Aurelia. They travel inside and settle at the counter for a number of minutes while the woman fixes another whiskey sour, downing it in a flash. Oh yeah, she’s where she need to be again. Oh god yeah. She pulls straight from the bottle one final time for good measure. No proper night is complete without nausea.  
“Hey. Hey baby lets go take a bath,” Aurelia slurred. At about the same level of inebriation, Damia was happy to comply and be led to the bathroom. They took off their clothes, the woman touching her pet from cunt to her clavicle the entire time, and drew the water. Both were quite sensorily numb, and awkwardly tumbled into the hot water, displacing a significant amount. There’s a scary second when Damia’s head is underwater, but it passes quickly when her madam drags her up roughly. It takes them a number of moments to situate themselves, but the girl settles between the legs of the Faelidian, Aurelia leaning on the girl’s back before reclining into the plaster.

They fold into each other, surrounded by the liquid. The woman’s hand searches successfully for Damia’s jaw, turning it to face her. Aurelia kisses her gently and strokes her cheek. It is the most romantic thing that has ever happened to the girl, and she gives a contented sigh. The woman withdraws and they curl into each other, contained by the tub.  
They sit in comfortable silence for a while, before Aurelia finds her voice again. “My goddamn, *hic* fuckin exquisite little thing, you’re so *hic* talented and you *hic* make me feel so good...” and she sounds as if she’s going to say more, but a hiccup turns into a wet burp that turns into vomit down her own chest and the shoulders of her pet.

The girl laughed raucously. This was not the first time someone had puked on her, not even the first time an amorous partner had puked on her in the bath, but she laughed because she had never been happier to be puked on. The contextual situation had never been better. The water was warm, the room was private, the house was private, the house was warm, there was more food, alcohol and drugs for the future, and the woman would never leave her. She had no complaints. The vomit could easily be washed off, and it wasn’t as if it had gotten into a fabric or anything.  
Giggling happily, Damia flipped the drain and began to run the water, letting the vomit water drain and displacing it with new clean water. “That’s… so sweet, darling,’ her madam muttered. ‘Of course ma’am. I’d do anything for you.’ she replied with complete conviction.

‘I know sweetness. And I am so grateful for what you have done for me. And everything you will do. Come… come here.’ They kissed blissfully one more time before briefly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still no more smut. i get so wrapped up in the character writing lol.


End file.
